Multipath interference is generally caused when two or more signal rays of an original transmitted signal converge upon a receiving antenna of a receiver system at significantly different times. This misalignment or superposition of several delayed signals, which are generally replicas of the original signal, may cause distortion in audio recovered from the signals.
In various radio frequency (RF) receiver systems, antenna diversity has been implemented in conjunction with a frequency modulated (FM) receiver to reduce degraded reception performance caused by multipath interference. Typically, antenna diversity can been accomplished through the use of two or more uncorrelated antennas. Conventional antenna diversity reception from mobile communication systems has been achieved by a number of different implementations. For example, antenna diversity has been accomplished with equal gain combiner (EGC) systems, maximal ratio combiner (MRC) systems, and antenna diversity systems, such as the adaptive reception system (ARS).
EGC and MRC systems typically utilize signals from all antennas through a variety of combining techniques that attempt to optimize the certain characteristics of the received signals. In a switched antenna diversity system, only one antenna is generally utilized for reception at any instant in time and, thus, the non-selected antennas do not contribute to the demodulated signal. The EGC and MRC systems generally may provide superior performance; however, they also tend to be more expensive to implement and may require multiple receiver analog front ends.
Typically, vehicles are equipped with an antenna for receiving radio signals. One example of such an antenna is a mast antenna, which extends from the exterior body of the vehicle. Generally, the mast antenna often interferes with the desired styling of the vehicle, and the mast antenna's protrusion makes it susceptible to damage.
An alternative to the mast antenna is placing the antenna within glass on the vehicle, such as a windshield of the vehicle. Whether the single antenna is a mast antenna, an in-glass antenna, or other type of antenna, a single antenna typically has inherent limitations under certain conditions, such as those with fading and multipath signal interference resulting from an obstruction, which can be caused by the presence of a building, a mountain, or another vehicle. Furthermore, in-glass antennas typically are susceptible to fading and multipath signal interference due to their gain, their directivity, and their polarization properties. There have been several techniques developed using multiple antennas for receiving radio signals to reduce the effects of such fading and interference.
One exemplary technique is scanning/selection or switching diversity. The scanning/selection or switching diversity technique operates on the premise that if one antenna on the vehicle is receiving a poor signal, another antenna may be receiving a better signal. Typically, the system either compares the signals that are being received by the system's multiple antennas to ascertain which antenna is receiving the better quality signal, or the system evaluates the signal being received by a single antenna to determine a quality of the signal and simply switches to another antenna if the current signal is designated as unacceptable. However, the switching transients caused by switching between antennas can be audible under some circumstances, and since only one antenna is typically used at any point in time, the system may provide only marginal improvement during fringe reception when compared to single antenna systems.
The EGC technique generally combines signals received by the antennas in an antenna array by correcting for the phase differences between antennas, then adding the signals pictorially. No adjustments are made to the signals for any difference in the gains of the input signals because only the phases of the input signals are adjusted for alignment in an equal-gain system. However, it is possible that the signal-to-noise ratio may be less than optimal. For example, if two inputs are combined, and one of those inputs contains mostly noise, the combined signal is likely to be of lower quality than the single non-corrected signal. In such a situation, it would have been ideal to use only the signal from the antenna that was not mostly noise.
Another technique is the MRC technique. In the MRC technique, the input signals are generally adjusted according to the detected phase thereof, the magnitudes of the input signals are adjusted according to the detected phase thereof, and the magnitudes of the input signals are adjusted to yield the maximum signal-to-noise ratio. Thus, a signal that is corrupted with noise does not degrade the overall performance of the system. However, the maximal-ratio combining technique is generally very complex, typically, due to the hardware having multiple receivers plus the algorithm for combining the multiple signals. Additionally, the cost of implementing such a system can be prohibitive in some environments.